


Blue Lights

by KetamineKendra



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Robot Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetamineKendra/pseuds/KetamineKendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John keeps having dreams that are throwing him off, but it isn't until he figures out exactly what they're about that everything else gets a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was supposed to be writing a chapter for my Supernatural fic, but instead, this thing popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I'd posted. So... Here you go. A fic for my new obsession. Enjoy!
> 
> Comment if you have any ideas for more? Or criticism, that's cool, too.

A dream cut short with nothing but dancing blue lights to remember it by. He’s out of sorts the rest of the day, trying to remember what had pushed a building nightmare of bombs and pain into a heated, comforting, arousing, pulsating thing. 

He can only remember those damn blue lights. 

John left it in the back of his mind while he went about his day doing paperwork before getting noodles with Dorian. When he got back home, he sat in his pajama pants and pulled his guitar to him. 

Dorian had told him, at the very beginning of their partnership, that he needed a hobby. He hadn’t said anything, because the guy was too damned smug by half even without it, but he’d gotten one. On a case, they’d had to talk to the owner of a pawn shop. The guy had a ton of acoustic guitars, the old kind that had gone out of fashion in the twenties. 

That day, he dropped Dorian off and then went back and bought one. 

It had been months now, and he had developed calluses on his fingertips and the ability to distinguish between notes without thinking about his fingering. Playing his guitar had become his favorite part of the day, when he would just sit back and strum and think. 

He remembered it getting him over the break-up with Valerie. John hadn’t been that broken up over it, more confused than anything. They’d dated for a month or so and in all that time, John had developed nothing stronger than familiarity with her. They both drifted away and that was the end. There was no lingering awkwardness between them, even when Valerie left the precinct excited about a date. He genuinely wanted her to find someone. 

Now, he was trying to remember his dream without remembering the part about the accident that took his leg. But there was still nothing but blue lights that flickered in and out of existence. 

With a sigh, he sent himself to bed. 

The dreams kept coming over the next few weeks. Every time his mind tried to send him back into the horror he had relived far too many times to count, blue lights would start to flash and he would find himself breathing calmly. For a moment, at least. The blue lights would start out soothing but would quickly escalate into something else entirely. 

Already twice this week he had woken himself from dreams with a hand on his junk, desperately trying to get off. And it was only Thursday. It was a weird way to start his day and it made him feel like everyone could see the dreams. Which was just embarrassing. 

At least if Dorian decided to scan his balls again he wouldn’t see them being backed up, though. 

It was a weird thought to have, and John did what he always did when his brain supplied them. He pushed it to the back of his head and distracted himself with other things. 

They were in the car doing something that he was sure was important when Dorian started disco facing. John couldn’t think anymore, because he was mesmerized. Those were his blue lights. In Dorian’s face were the lights that kept waking him and making him jack off in the shower. 

He snapped his eyes back to the road and was in a daze for the rest of the day. Dorian kept giving him looks, but John couldn’t look him in the eye. He was afraid the guy had some scan for sexual dreams about robot partners or something equally incriminating. God, he hoped not.

That night, he drank beer as he played his guitar. The strums were soft and sweet, but he couldn’t seem to make his hands make different ones. He was afraid to sleep, because now he knew what those lights were. They were Dorian. Would his mind let him keep more of the memories now that he knew what they were? Did he want to remember the things that brought that feeling that just thinking about now was making his dick hard? 

Oh, god. He had totally jerked it to thoughts of a feeling his subconscious mind had supplied because of Dorian. Essentially, he came for Dorian. 

Fuck.

Maybe it wasn’t so weird, though. There had been a few times that he had found himself in compromising situations with men and had enjoyed it. The fact that they had all taken place before Anna was not really important. They had happened, so it wasn’t the man bits that were freaking him out. 

To be honest, which he kind of had to be since he was only thinking this to himself while playing a guitar, it wasn’t even the android part that was bothering him. Plenty of people slept with bots and Dorian was the prototype for the sex bots. He was sure that Dorian could have sex and enjoy it. His synthetic soul program pretty much made it possible for him to actually have feelings as well, so really, it wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that Dorian was his partner. He was the person that was supposed to have his back even while he watched out for his. There was supposed to be a level of trust between them and could John really maintain that while he was thinking about fucking him? He wasn’t sure that he could, but he knew he cared enough to want to be sure he wouldn’t compromise Dorian’s safety. Which was a little silly, considering the guy could take a shit load of damage before there was a possibility he’d be gone in a permanent sort of way. 

His thoughts were getting muddled. He finished his beer and put the guitar back on its stand, then got in bed. It took him forever to fall asleep, though.

When he woke, his hand had already brought him halfway to orgasm, so he didn’t really feel the need to stop and think about it. His breathing was heavy and too quick when it finally happened. He gave a shudder as all the tension in his body released then sat up. He’d have to do laundry now. 

He had his leg over the side of the bed and was already fixing the prosthetic into place when his mind really caught up to him. He remembered his dream. 

An MX had told him he couldn’t save his partner, and then Dorian was there, pulling him back with a smile on his face. Suddenly they were in his bed and his lips were on Dorian’s while his hands were pulling away the clothes he wore. They were naked and he was on his back and Dorian was between his legs and his mouth felt like heaven. 

John couldn’t help the look of bewilderment that crossed his face when his dick gave a twitch and blood started rushing there. He was not a teenager anymore; the rest period should not be that small. 

He decided to just ignore it and took a shower. Unfortunately, it had other ideas and he had to have another go of it before it would leave him alone. It was difficult because he refused to think of Dorian anymore and apparently his penis had other ideas of the smartness of that plan. 

Finally, though, the monster that apparently resided between his legs was satisfied and he could get ready for work. 

He didn’t have time for a proper freak out before he got to the precinct. All he could think about was that he had just knowingly jerked off to thoughts of Dorian twice – because it hadn’t worked so well not to in the shower so he eventually gave in – and now he had to see him. 

Of all the awful ways to start his day, this was probably the worst. 

At least, it was until he saw Dorian. 

Those blue eyes and the smiling and John could still see his dream and his dick was noticing everything and he had to think really hard about naked old people before it stopped. And then Dorian talked and John’s mind was remembering the absolutely wicked sounds that had come out in his dream, so it took him a moment to really hear what it was he was saying. When he did, he was mortally embarrassed and wouldn’t have been surprised if he had dropped dead from it. 

“I thought I told you never to scan my balls again!”

Dorian just gave that stupid/wonderful smile of his. “Hey, man, I was just saying you’ve been taking care of it lately. So, do you have a girlfriend you’ve been hiding?” 

John could not believe that his day was going down the drain this quickly. It wasn’t even nine o clock! “I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

He pushed past him and sat at his desk, doing his best not to look him in the eyes. 

Dorian, of course, wouldn’t leave it alone. “A boyfriend?” 

“What?” How the hell would he even get to that conclusion? It was just as untrue as the girlfriend statement, but still just close enough to the truth that he really, really did not want to discuss this. 

“I’m an android, John. I notice things. Like the fact that 17.8% of the time, when you check a person out, it’s a man.” He sat down and leaned his elbows on John’s desk, making his face far too close for comfort.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, either.” John pulled up files and pointedly read through them. Maybe if he acted like he was absorbed in his work, Dorian would leave this extremely uncomfortable conversation alone.

No such luck.

“So you’ve been taking care of yourself.” He made a face and then shrugged. “Don’t you usually say that gets boring?” 

John laid his head in his hands, rubbing over his eyes, because of course his life would do this to him. Of course he would be talking about his jacking off with the thing that kept making him do it. Twice, just today. This was an entirely new level of uncomfortable that he had hoped to never reach. 

Thankfully, the universe took pity on him and Maldonado came out of her office to send them on a case. The drive there was taken up with purely work related conversation and John was almost able to pretend that today was a normal one.

Almost.

They had finished up for the day and were sitting down to noodles when Dorian’s face lit up. John looked away quickly because, really, who needs that? He’s already remembering the dreams, he doesn’t need to get reminded of them in his normal life. 

He can’t help but notice that he got really quiet all of a sudden, though. “What’s up?”

Dorian’s eyes looked so sad. “Rudy lost power. I have to stay with the MXs tonight.” 

“Oh… that … sucks.” He really had no idea what to say to that. Was he supposed to?

“Let me stay with you! I can get my charger from Rudy’s. Please, John, you saw how horrible it was.” He was desperate and suddenly so was John.

No. No no no no no no. A thousand times no. He couldn’t have Dorian in his house. John was sure that his brain would decide to get extra crazy and he’d do something really embarrassing. Or, hell, it’d be the kind of night it had been lately anyway and the only difference would be that he’d jerk it and then remember that Dorian was still there. Knowing he had just jerked it. 

Fuck. No.

But it really had been horrible down there. And Dorian was his partner. Even his friend. He couldn’t really justify sending him back in. 

As if he could see the indecision on his face, Dorian turned up the sad/pathetic/adorable/fuckable look on his face. Although, now that he thought about it, Dorian didn’t know about the adorable-fuckable part. Maybe it was accidental. 

This was why this was such a bad idea, and he has no idea how to tell him that without getting firmly into exactly what he doesn’t want to talk about. 

When did his life get so complicated?

John just sighed. “Fine. But this is not permanent.” He tried to quell the feeling he got in his stomach when the smile on Dorian’s face turned radiant. 

Two hours later, Dorian had settled his charger in the trophy room, which made John chuckle to himself.

After that, he debated getting ragingly drunk because surely then he’d be too comatose to try to get one off in the morning, right? But then he might get drunk enough to actually act on all the things that had been running through his mind since this morning’s really uncomfortable conversation. Oh, god. Now he can’t even decide if he wants to drink.

Fuck.

Dorian, of course, is prepared to do anything. It’s Friday night, so why the hell not? They don’t have to work in the morning. He’s no help at all.

That’s why they find themselves two hours later playing Monopoly with an old fashioned board. “You can’t be the bank! You have a computer in your head, you’ll cheat!” The words come out boisterous and too loud because after a half hour of looking at the cause of his most recent orgasms had driven him to breaking out his scotch. 

Dorian fucking giggles and where does he get off being so cute? “I won’t cheat, John! I would actually give correct change, though.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

Dorian looked pointedly down at the stacks of money. “You’ve been shortchanging me since your second drink.” John looked at both of their stacks of money and laughed. It was true. Dorian had way more property and yet, John had at least three times as much money. 

“Bleh.” He said it as he wiped all the pieces off the board and started laughing harder. Dorian laughed with him and then started putting everything away. “What do you usually do with Rudy?” He needed something to distract him, because he was staring too much at the way Dorian’s hands moved and the way his muscles moved under his skin, even though he knew that it wasn’t muscle and skin the way that his was. 

“Read. Get talked to about all sorts of android problems. Guy’s kind of boring, man.” Dorian gave a smile and pushed the box over toward the bookshelf it had been on before. 

“And I’m fun?” John can’t help the disbelief when Dorian quirks his lips and nods. He shakes his head and then got up to get another glass of scotch. His leg chose that moment to lock, of course, so he stumbled and suddenly Dorian’s arm was under his shoulders and keeping him steady. 

“Whoa. Sorry.” Dorian backed away as soon as he was able to stand on his own. 

“What? Why’re you sorry?” John is genuinely confused by that. Dorian liked helping, so why would he be sorry to help him? That was just weird. 

“I just.. Didn’t realize I made you that uncomfortable?” He was scratching the back of his neck, though John knew it couldn’t itch. Maybe he had found it as a nervous habit and decided to use it? But wait. 

“What are you talking about?” His swallowed the last bit of scotch in his glass and set it on the counter, forgetting he had intended to drink more. Instead, he was just staring at Dorian. 

“It’s been happening for the past few days. You just… act weird. And then your heart started racing when I touched you and that’s a reaction to discomfort and I just didn’t know you didn’t like me that much.” He looked sad and that was something John couldn’t really deal with. Not now, not when he was drunk. 

Abruptly, though, he didn’t want to deal with this. Instead he shook his head and put his scotch away. Then, he started walking to his bedroom. “I’m not.. It’s.. That isn’t the only explanation.” 

His bed was not the usual haven it was, making him toss and turn for an hour. His drunkenness had slipped away and now he was just tired and wondering why he hadn’t just left Dorian thinking he didn’t like him. It would have been easier. The problem was that John was pretty sure that this whole – thing – was more than just a physical attraction. He wanted Dorian, yes, would gladly take him if it’s being offered, thank you. But it might be more than that. Because it had hurt him to realize Dorian thought he didn’t like him. He didn’t want to hurt Dorian because he cared. 

It wasn’t love, but it definitely meant there was an emotional aspect to this whole problem that just made it more snarled and, frankly, a little terrifying. 

John had just started to doze when he heard his door opening. His heart stopped and then sped up because it could only be Dorian and he wasn’t really sure how this would go but now he was in his bedroom and –

He needed to get ahold on himself.

“Need something?” He asked, turning so that he was looking toward the door. It was light enough that he could see the silhouette of Dorian in the doorway, but dark enough that he could see those damn blue lights flickering on the side of his face. 

“There are only two explanations for the way you’ve been acting. I’ve been looking. You say it isn’t that you hate my presence, or at least implied it. That leaves one other option. So be straight with me, are you attracted to me?” His tone had started out very sure of himself, but it petered out to confused by the end. 

John chuckled. The lights were coming on, slowly, so he could make out his face now. “Unfortunate phrasing, there.” Dorian looked confused before it was replaced with frustration. Before it could work its way into anger, John rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. Really, he shouldn’t have to say anything. Just Dorian being in the bedroom had made his body completely aware of the fact. It was already reacting to his proximity, and John had stripped to nothing but his underwear. It’s not like the evidence would be hard to find if he’d just look for it. “Can’t you do some scan to figure that out?” 

“I could. I have.” John cocked an eye open and looked at the man. He knew Dorian would read the question on his mind. “I want to hear you say it.”

He closed his eye again. “So you can humiliate me or try to let me down easy? No thanks.” He put his arm over his eyes. “I won’t say anything if you don’t.” 

“I don’t want to do either of those things.” He was closer now, and John had to reopen his eyes to see just how close. His knee was just barely far enough away to not brush against the mattress and that was quite close enough for John to see the look of wanting on his face. 

He turned his head, trying to come to terms with exactly what he was seeing. When he did, he sat up and put his hand around Dorian’s shoulder, pulling him down and feeling grateful he had decided to keep his leg on for the night. 

Dorian wasn’t hesitant, or unwilling, or anything else that John had been scared off. He was actually really into it, from what John could tell. His kiss was just as demanding as John’s had been and he didn’t resist when John started pulling at his clothes. 

He had to ask, for his own piece of mind, though. “This isn’t me taking advantage of you, is it?” Dorian chuckled and shook his head as he reached for John’s underwear. 

Finally, they were both naked. Dorian was a little colder than a human, but not enough to feel uncomfortable. Actually, it felt really good against his overheated skin. Too many emotions and too many sensations had caused his heart to speed up and a light sweat to break out over his body. 

He finally had Dorian on his back and took a second to really just look. There were faint lines in his chest, where he knew the chest plate would come out. But other than that, everything was smooth and dark and it brought to mind a few of his dreams he had apparently forgotten about. He couldn’t resist leaning down and licking a path from his neck to his belly button, reveling in the motions it caused Dorian to make. 

When he grabbed the lube from his bedside table, Dorian cautioned him. “Not a lot. I don’t really want to explain to Rudy why there’s lube in my gears. And I don’t really have pain receptors down there, so you don’t have to … prepare me.” He sounded almost shy and John realized that there was a very real possibility that this was the first time that he had ever done this. He doubted Dorian had gotten much of a chance for sex before he was decommissioned. He regretted that he was just not going to be able to be patient enough to make it special somehow, but then he realized that Dorian wasn’t stupid and he would know what it would mean. John was just demeaning him by trying to overthink things. 

John raised his brows and then spent the least amount of time he ever had on spreading lube on his dick. He didn’t have to bother with opening or stretching or anything? Fuck yes. 

When he slid in, the side of Dorian’s face lit up before it shut down. After he suppressed a gasp and managed to get his shaking muscles to calm for two fucking seconds, he managed to get a word out. “You don’t have to hide that.” 

Dorian raised a brow and then his face lit up again. It was mesmerizing and sent John to moving before he really thought about it.

The gasps that were coming out of Dorian were just obscene, really, but they only added to the frantic mess that John was. He thrust as hard and as fast as he could, lost in the sensations of this man beneath him. Dorian was receptive and even demanding, taking John’s hand and putting it on his dick when John may have been so caught up in his own feelings that he forgot that he should be paying attention to that. 

When Dorian came, it was only seconds before John. He collapsed on top of him, wondering why that warm, sticky, gross feeling he was expecting hadn’t happened. After a few minutes, he realized he wasn’t actually that comfortable, probably because his body wasn’t made of rubber and so did not bend that way for long. 

He rolled over, and then tugged at Dorian’s side until he curled against John. 

For a moment, he didn’t know what to do. He was cuddling with Dorian and he wasn’t perfectly sure how things had gone from repressed dreams to post-sex snuggling. Then he realized that he didn’t really mind. He’d figure it out tomorrow. Right now, he just felt like he wouldn’t have nightmares. And even if he did, and they changed into an erotic dream after, he could always just ask the real Dorian to help. 

John Kennex was not actually unhappy with his life this second. The blue lights that were dancing in front of his eyes may have had something to do with it.


End file.
